FIVE for FIVE
by jillian.lian-chan
Summary: the fallen angels are the top most super models in paris. AND they're moving to JAPAN! what will happen if the angels meet the crimson five the most wanted guys in japan? will love bloom? or just WAR? READ TO FIND OUT! REVIEW! love my READERS! MWA.
1. introduction

**Five for Five **

**by ianeine23 **

**Chapter 1 : introduction **

**Crimson five **

- group of five handsome guys at gakuen alice. Who is the most wanted boys at GA. Also super top models in japan .

**Natsume hyuuga **

A.K.A. : Mr. Playboy

Age : 18

Heir of hyuuga industries

The leader of crimson five. Natsume always gets what he wants , especially girls . when mikan walk into his life this change.

**Ruka Nogi **

A.K.A. : Mr. H-O-T nice guy

Age : 18

Heir of nogi corp.

Best friend of Natsume. Not interested in any girls since BIRTH (well except for one , childhood bestfriend of natsume and ruka . well she DIED)

**Kokoro Yome**

A.K.A : Mr. Handsome prankster

Age : 18

Heir of Yome corp.

The prankster of the group. Always seen laughing his arse off. Likes to have fun . currently has a girlfriend .

**Kitsune Me **

A.K.A. : Mr. nice smile

Age : 18

Heir of Me clothing line.

He is the most fashionable of the group. He is H-O-T whatever what he wears.! And always wears a smile ,

**Tobita Yuu **

A.K.A. : Mr. Cute smarty pants

Age : 18

Heir of Yuu restaurants.

He is the brains of the group and is a great COOK !. once every girl tastes his cookings . they cant stop having more and MORE . wahahahahahah.

(ahm, sorry for the evil laugh)

**Fallen Angels**

- group of five H-O-T super models girls from Gakuen alice paris and are moving to JAPAN! Because they are always chased by they're fans and they can't stand it no more !(also to get away to their boyfriends) so they're moving to japan. To start a new career and a new life .

**Mikan Sakura**

A.K.A. : Little miss Sunshine

Age: 17

Heir of Sakura industries

The H-O-T leader of the group. Whatever she says goes . (except that she always follows hotaru's orders) also the most famous in the group.

**Hotaru Imai **

A.K.A. : miss COLD Hearted Supermodel

Age: 17

Heir of Imai Corp.

Bestfriend of mikan . she's like the leader (shh. But mikan doesn't know that! ) 'cause she always give orders to mikan. And also famous for her cold heart . (except for mkan she cares a lot for her) not interested in LOVE !, will this change when she mets a certain boy?

**Sumire Shouda**

A.K.A. : miss CUTE cat.

Age: 17

Heir of shuoda corp.

She was called Cute Cat because she always acts like a cat . like when blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. blah. Blah. Blah. Blah. Blah.

(hotaru: JUST get ON with it baka!) um. Yeah right sorry hotaru.

**Anna Nakozawa**

A.K.A. : miss puppy dog eyes

Age: 17

Heir of nakozawa restaurants

She is an EXCELLENT cook . and why is she called miss puppy dog eyes? 'cause she makes people do what she wants by staring them in her puppy dog eyes.

**Nonoko Nonoha**

A.K.A. : miss fashion expert

Age: 17

Heir of nonoha clothing line

She is a GENIUS when it comes to clothes , make-up, costumes. Etc. she is one happy girl who has a bad childhood and creating a mask so no one can see it. Even her friends don't know but certain someone sees it all through her.

**what'd you think? review plss,,**


	2. i've had enough of this!

**Five for Five **

**by ianeine23 **

**Chapter 2: I had enough of this ! **

It was a beautiful late afternoon in paris. Lovers walking by, birds are chirping , smiles on each people. When a sudden scream ruins everything.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Mikan scream at the top of her lungs.

Hotaru heard this even if she's a 100 miles away. "what is it now?" hotaru thought.

"Mikan what's wrong?" hotaru asked when she sees mikan being chased by her fans. That are trying to kiss her, hug her etc. . Hotaru was in great shock. But then came into her senses when mikan called out her name.

HOTARU ! HELP ! mikan screamed.

"on it" hotaru replied . then she brings out a baka gun. Then

BOOMMM ! . all of mikan's fans and mikan drop into the floor.

Then hotaru called the rest of the gang . ( umm, I mean she PMS the rest of the gang)

"SOS ! code . 9" hotaru's PMS to anna , nonoko and sumire .

That means mikan fainted !

Anna, nonoko and sumire was eating when they receive the PMS .

"Oohhmygawd! Hotaru just PMSed me. Code. 9 !" Anna screamed

"come on girls., let's not waste time" sumire said. Anna and nonoko just nodded. "nonoko call PJ to get us (PJ was their driver)"

"on it" nonoko replied .

"anna, call youichi" sumire said .

"ok!" anna said .

_**While at sakura mansion **_

Youichi was reading a book when he heard his phone ring. He answered the phone.

(**bold=Anna** , _italic=youichi_)

_Hello?_

**Youichi , thank god you answered . mikan fainted we need you here right away .**

_What? She fainted but why? _

**I don't know just get here ASAP**.

_Ok. Im there in any minute._

…………………………………………………………………

_**At the MALL **_

"mikan ! , im here !" youichi said "let's get her in the limo shall we?"

"ofcourse," hotaru replied not one inch of guilt in her face.

"mikan! Wake up mikan !" youichi said as she continuously shaking mikan ,.,

"uhhh.. youichi-nii?" mikan said. "what are you doing here?"

"just save ur arse little sis'" youichi replied

"from what?" mikan asked.

"the press!" youichi quickly answered "if I haven't got there on time you will be tomorrow's front page, thanks to you're friends . you will not be on tomorrow's front page."

"aww. Thanks guys" mikan said

"it's nothing really, we're you're friends remember?" nonoko said. Anna and sumire just smiled.

"baka! Are you alright, I'm sorry I have to shot you too." Hotaru said with an emotionless face.

"it's ok hotaru, I understand ." mikan replied. "besides I rather die than to be kissed by those boys"

" uHHH ! im so sick of this !" mikan added "I want to be like other girls,,,, not being followed by the press or fans. Dating anybody I like."

"why don't you go back to japan?" youichi suggested. "and enrolled to gakuen alice there, then you could have a new career and a new life"

"but She's famous around the world isn't she?" nonoko answered.

"baka! At gakuen alice japan all that enters there are models" hotaru said "so , its should be less problem"

"so sis? Wanna go?" youichi asked with a grin on his face .

"okay ! japan it is !" let's go first thing in the morning." Mikan decided.

End of chapter

Review plss!


	3. I DONT CARE!

**disclaimer:i dont own any of gakuen alice :) enjoy !  
**

**Five for Five **

**by ianeine23 **

**Chapter 3: I DON'T CARE !**

"mikan! Mikan! Wake up! We're here!" hotaru said as she shakes mikan to wake her up. But mikan is just a very and I mean very heavy sleeper. So hotaru tooks out her WAKE-UP-BAKA-GUN and points it at mikan.

5..

4..

3..

2..

1..

BOOM!

"owie ,,, my head !" mikan complaints as she wokes up from her sleep. "hotaru ! Why did you do that? I was about to kiss STERLING KNIGHT!"

(A/N : And YES! I'm a big fan of sterling's)

"There's that dream again! Wake the hell up mikan! Sterling is in Hollywood!" hotaru shouts with an emotionless face "maybe you are the most famous super model in the world but he can never like you, like you !"

"And WHY?" mikan asked.

"Because you're an idiot !" hotaru said while turning her back at mikan.

"hotaru! Stop calling me an idiot! I can't believe that my bestfriend will call me that!" mikan protests.

Then again hotaru tooks out her baka gun with a shut-up-and-face-the-truth look on her face.

"Okay! Fine! You win!" mikan said while pouting. "Wait, where's anna, nonoko and sumire?"

"They already left because we cant wake you up." Hotaru said while polishing her baka gun.

"oh, sorry…" that's all mikan can say. "oh there they are!"

"anna, nonoko! Sumire ! wait up !" mikan shouted while running to the other angels. "why did you le-."

"who's this?" mikan asked to the girls who has a tall, blonde and GAY looking Person standing next to them.

"He's narumi-sensei, our homeroom teacher." Anna explained.

"He said he'll take us to the principal." Nonoko added with a big smile on her face.

"Oh! Nice to meet you narumi-sensei!" mikan said with a cheerful smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you too mikan-chan!" narumi said with hearts on his eyes.

"Will the two of you skip the introduction and let's just go inside! Sumire said with irritation on her voice.

"Yeah. Yeah. Lets go permy" mikan said while rolling her eyes.

"well then shall we girls?" narumi asked.

they all nodded except for hotaru

they stood up in a line. Mikan in the middle hotaru on her right sumire on her left & anna on hotaru's right. Nonoko on sumire's left.

"are you ready for this angels?" mikan asked with confidence on her voice.

"always!" anna, nonoko and sumire replied.

hotaru just watch as the big main gate opened as they stood right in front of it. she Watched it open with an emotionless face.

"lets go girls!" narumi instructed.

"right behind you !" they replied in unison. (except the ice queen.)

_**At the princapal's office **_

"Yuu, there will be new exchange students today and you will be in charge of touring them." The principal said.

"hai!" yuu replied.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"ohayo , principal sir! But the exchange students have arrived." Narumi said.

"let them in" the principal instructed.

The five girls enters the room. Yuu stared at them with amazement.

"well, well, if it isn't the most famous group of super models." The principal said with a grin on his face. "you may sit"

"arigatou. I'm mikan sakura." Mikan replied with a big smile "And this are my friends hotaru imai, anna nakozawa, nonoko nonoha and sumire shouda." Mikan announced.

The four girls bowed at the principal .

"it's nice to meet you girls, well then welcome to GA japan , we're honored to have you here ." the principal walks to yuu "this is yuu he's going to take you to your class and tour you around. But before that he'll take you first to the central town. Im sure you're starving"

They all stared at yuu. Amazed at what they're seeing except for anna .

"he's kinda HOT !" nonoko whispers to anna.

"huh! He's sooooo not my type. Beside its like he's an arrogant guy" anna whispers at nonoko. She was already irritated at their subject.

"grrrrrrrrrrrhhhh" mikan's stomach growls "yeah I think my stomach agrees to that." Mikan said and laughed nervously.

"you may go, take them yuu." The principal ordered.

"hai" yuu bowed as he takes the girls to central town.

"so? You're from paris?" yuu asked

"yes! But I guess we wont be going back there for a while" mikan said.

"why not?" yuu asked

"well uh.." mikan said _how can she explain this?_

"stop the questions okay? its getting annoying." Anna interrupted.

"uh-oh, someone's in a bad mood" yuu said sarcastically

"what did you say?" anna asked.

"uh.. I said you should try my cooking, everybody says I'm a great cook!" yuu said covering what he said about her being in a bad mood.

"oh you are sooooooooo full of yourself! I can cook better than you !" anna protests with confidence in her voice.

"oh really ? prove it!" yuu said smirking.

"I WILL!" anna shouts _uhhh! I hate his smirk!_.

"will the two of you stop it? You are not kids anymore!" nonoko shouts at them.

"say that to him! He's the one who started it!" anna says.

"no you're the one who started!"

"you are!"

"no you!"

"you!"

"YOU!"

Hotaru takes out her baka gun and BOOM!

"owie .. hotaru why did you do that?" anna asked with puppy dog eyes_ ha! I got you now hotaru, come to think of it I've never used this on hotaru._.

"quit it anna. Its not working on me" hotaru said "so get over it"

_What! it didn't work on her? how come she's the only person. _Anna thought as she looked at hotaru shocked.

"natsume, ruka, what are you doing here?" yuu suddenly said that caught the attention of all the girls. They saw a certain raven haired boy with dark crimson eyes. Standing next to him is a blonde haired boy with blue eyes and petting his rabbit.

"We were looking for you and koko and kitsune" ruka said smiling.

Natsume wondered his eyes to the girls who are behind yuu. "yuu, this is the first time that I saw you around with your fangirls, you-."

Natsume was cut off when mikan spoke.

"we're not his fangirls idiot. We're exchange students from paris and yuu was giving us a tour around the campus" mikan said with disgust.

Natsume was shocked at this no one and I mean no one calls NATSUME HYUUGA an idiot especially a girl.

"what did you just called me little girl?" natsume said with a smirk.

"I said you're an idiot!" mikan said staring in his eyes. "and you're not just an idiot, you have a bad hearing too!"

"tsk. Do you know who you're talking to little girl?" natsume said leaning closer to her.

"do YOU know who you're talking to?" mikan asked annoyed. "I DON'T CARE if you're the king of the world! Even a king pays me respect!"

"you're so full of you're self!" mikan added "come on angels, lets get something to eat before I lose my apettite. Oh! And nice meeting you yuu, but I think we can take it from here." Mikan flashes her very beautiful smile to yuu. Natsume just kept staring at her still shocked and amazed.

"nice meeting you to mikan. See ya later!" yuu replied. "bye anna!, bye angels!"

"hmpf!" anna ignored yuu.

When the angels we're out of sight natsume asked yuu, about a certain brunette.

"yuu, who are those girls?" natsume said "they look kinda familiar so I thought they were you're fangirls, and that little girl just cal me an idiot, no one dared to call me that except her."

"oh! They're the fallen angels, the most top super models in the world." Yuu replied. "and the little girl you were talking about is mikan sakura, she's the most famous of them all"

"natsume, looks like you've found you're match!" ruka said.

"hmm. You're right" natsume said thinking of something. "she's kinda interesting, this year's gonna be fun." Natsume added with a smirk in his beautiful face.

"be careful natsume, I think she's hard to get" ruka said.

"she's pretty adorable if you asked. She's cool when you're cool with her," yuu added. "especially anna"

"who's anna?" ruka asked with a confused look.

"she's one of the angels." Yuu replied smiling _ she's the first girl whoever as the courage to fight me, and I kinda enjoyed it, natsume's right this year will be fun after all!._

"mikan sakura, you say?" natsume said who is in a deep thought. "she's one hell of a girl"

* * *

**what'd you think ? heheheh. This is my very first fanfic! .**

**thanks for those who reviewed i really apprecite it!  
**

**hope you like it! **

**REVIEW PLSSSS….! **

Crimsonskies- I thank you so much for the review . im sorry I just don't remember the surnames of anna and nonoko. So I changed it. And I want it to stay that way. Please understand. Thank you so much.

natsumei.l.- thank you so much! i really appreciate it.! loveya!

channy23- i love sterling! he's my inspiration.

Chanacho- thanks! and ill try my best to update soon ! :)

**ciao xoxo. jillian **


	4. first day of school

**Five for Five **

**by ianeine23 **

**disclaimer: I don't own any of gakuen alice. ****=) **

_A/N: the words that are italic are the thoughts of the character. Don't worry ill write the character's name beside the thought. And this chapter is mostly rukaxhotaru team up._

**chapter 4: first day of class . **

it was morning in GA japan. And mikan just snoozed her alarm clock for the 3rd time. Hotaru ad the others came into mikan's room with a loud bang at the door. Enough to wake mikan up.

"wh-what?" mikan said with eyes still half closed. "angels? Is that you?"

"Mikan! Get up from the bed! It's 8:30 in the morning you're gonna be late at your first day at school!" nonoko shouts at mikan "you have 30 mins. To prepare"

"WHAT?" mikan shouts "ill never make it I have many things to d-"

"GO!" they cut of mikan in unison.

Mikan ran to the bathroom and took a shower, while hotaru was scanning through the net . sumire reading a magazine. Anna PMSing somebody , and nonoko fixing herself in the mirror.

"done!" mikan said she came out with a russian top that is a white strapless (the strap only is at the neck which you tie in a huge ribbon.) it was showing all her curves. And a dark green skirt that was showing her perfect legs. And her shoes are an 4 inch dark blue high heels which was tied over to the white cloth on her legs up to below of her knees.

"mikan! You're gorgeous!" anna screamed.

"that is why she's the most famous in all of us!" sumire said "whatever she wears, is pretty on her."

"thank you guys!" mikan said

"nonoko fix my hair up, please and thank you !" mikan added.

"on it !" nonoko replied.

Nonoko puts mikan hair in a high pony tail which landed on right in front of her waist. She puts mikan's bangs in one side.

"thanks nonoko! You're awesome!" mikan said "and just in time, sumire call PJ to get us to the other side of the bulding."

"ok!" sumire called PJ. And he was fast I tell ya!

"wow PJ, you're fast!" mikan said and was entering the limo.

"thanks madame. And can I say that you all look very gorgeous!" PJ replied.

"thanks!" they all squealed except for hotaru as usual.

"hn." Was hotaru's reply

While PJ was droving them to the other side of the school anna realized something,

"mikan" anna called mikan.

"yes anna?"

"where's youichi?"

"oh! He says he's gonna visit grandpa and grandma. And he said he'll follow us here." Mikan said.

"when will he go here?"

"after 6 weeks, I guess"

"oh, thank you I was just curious. Cause he was the first one to leave."

"hotaru raised a brow at what she heard. _Anna? Asking for youichi? What is it to her? huh! we have some love triangles but i have a felling somebody is making an entrance.. Hmm, anyways I'm not interested . _

"angels we're here!" PJ announced "well, enjoy you're first day at school!"

"thanks PJ, see ya later!" mikan said as she got off the car. And to only see many was staring at her.

"oh! That must be mikan sakura?" somebody said.

"she's gorgeous!" somebody replied

"what do you expect she's the world's most top model in the world!" somebody said again.

"I thought this will be lesser?" mikan said irritated,

"At least they're not hugging or kissing you" hotaru said with an emotionless face (well what do ya expect from the ice queen?)

"You're right." Mikan replied reminiscing the past.

The angels were at their formation (their formation was what I mentioned at the 2nd chap.) when they walked the campus to their classroom.

Knock! Knock!

"come in" narumi said.

Mikan and the rest of the angels entered the room.

"is that fallen angels?" somebody said

"they're soooo HOT!" a guy said which caught the attention of a certain raven haired boy.

Natsume took off the manga that was covering his face. And was shock to see ms. MIKAN SAKURA. He smirked when mikan looked at him at surprise and then glared at him.

"well class this is the exchange students I was talking about" narumi smiled "introduce yourselves girls"

"ohayo, nonoko nonoha here, nice to meet ya !"

"hi everyone, my name's sumire shouda, boys better lay down" sumire posed as she introduced herself. Koko chuckled at the sight of her, but he should admit she's pretty hot.

"hi! Anna nakozawa is my name hope we can be good friends." Anna flashes a shy smile_ yuu got lost in her eyes and smiles this made kitsuneme and koko chuckle_.

" the name's hotaru imai." Hotaru just bowed but still with an emotionless face.

"she's kind creepy, but she's beautiful though" somebody whispers.

"she always wear that emotionless face of hers." Somebody whispers again.

Mikan ignored this then proceed to her introduction.

"hi everyone! My name's mikan sakura, nice to meet you all! Hope we have fun" mikan flashes her cute smile which led the other students saying "ooooohhh… ahhhhhh.." and some fainted at the sight of her.

"okay everyone, settle down, " narumi interrupted the class which led to many glares narumi sweatdropped. "angels why don't you sit first at the end of the class, I'll assign your partners tomorrow"

"hai, narumi sensei!" mikan replied cheerfully as ever.

"mikan-chan! Sit here,!" some guy said.

"no here!" another said.

They felt a cold glare and turned to natsume which has a "don't-even-think-about-it-she's-mine look." They sweatdropped and shrugged it off.

"okay class , im gonna leave for a half an hour if I don't come back and the bell rang. You could leave. Adieu!" narumi exited the room twirling mikan and the angels sweatdropped.

"ne, natsume, is that the girls we met the other day?" ruka asked.

"yup, this is gonna be so fun." Natsume looked at ruka then back to mikan. "yuu."

"yes? Natsume?" yuu asked a little cheerful when he saw a certain girl.

"Background report." Natsume replied not letting his gaze off at mikan.

"ooookay" yuu replied smiling to himself.

"wait yuu, is that the girls you're talking about?" kitsuneme asked letting his gaze wonder to the girls.

"yup!, see? What did I told you?" yuu replied.

"you're right. But I couldn't care less, besides I have mizuki" koko replied smirking to himself . (_mizuki is his girlfriend, a brunette with a long hair, and with light blue eyes. Mizuki was a very kind and gentle girl, or is she? *wink* *wink*_)

"up to you man," kitsuneme replied smirking to himself..

Yuu chuckled to this and returned his gaze to anna which was know happily talking to nonoko.

"yuu, remember what I was asking you?" natsume asked.

"oh yeah right, sorry" yuu replied.

"**nonoko nonoha**

Age:17

Father: Rei nonoha

Mother: sarah nonoha

Heir of nonoha clothing line

Apparently, she's a one of a GENIUS fashion expert and designer. She is the most quiet in the group she less talks than the other angels.

**Anna nakozawa **(_yuu smiled as he pronounced anna's name)_

Age: 17

Father: Lee nakozawa

Mother: ellaine nakozawa

Heir of nakozawa restaurants

She's a cooking master and was trained to managing and culinary. She's pretty shy. At some reasons, _shy? Who's shy? She's not shy! yuu thought to himself._

**Sumire shouda**

Age: 17

Father: john shouda

Mother: heleina shouda

Heir of shouda corp.

Sumire is a very wild and feisty girl if you judge her by her looks but if you see through her she's a very sensitive girl.

**Hotaru imai**

Age: 17

Father: hayato imai

Mother: tsayuki imai

Heir of imai corp.

Known as the ice queen , no one knows why did she turned to be emotionless, and cold hearted but some say she has a missing part of her life. _She kinda reminds me of someone I know, ruka thought to himself covering his eyes with his bangs._

**Mikan sakura**

Age: 17

Father: akita sakura

Mother: yuka sakura

Heir of sakura industries

She and hotaru had been best friends since like forever, she's a very cheerful beautiful and the most famous of them all. She hadn't dated anyone since her last boyfriend broke up with her. But even though she doesn't have any love in her life right now she says she has her friends that love her as much as she do. _Sakura industries eh? Natsume thought to himself then smirked. this is really interesting._

"That's the five of 'em" yuu said.

"what kind of name is sumire? Ahahahahahah!" koko laughed hard enough for sumire to hear.

"What did you say monkey face?" sumire said clenching her fist.

"who youre calling a monkey face?" koko stands up and face sumire. When sumire was ready to attack and koko closed his eyes. Anna interrupted them.

"sumire use you're soothing words" anna said blocking koko.

"prada *breathes* Gucci *breathes* Armani *breathes*" sumire breathes heavily "okay, im good" sumire went slowly back to her seat.

"umm.. thanks? I guess?" koko said laughing nervously.

Anna turned around to face koko "im not sure what you boys are after, but let me give you some tips. I think you don't wanna mess with us," anna said leaning closer to koko and yuu,

Yuu blushed while koko laughed nervously.

"why waste time with them anna?" mikan interrupted while checking her nails.

"I think they just didn't understand what you said." Mikan said "well I guess excluding yuu , and that. That… Points at natsume OR ruka"

"natsume , natsume hyuuga" natsume smirked "but you can call me honey and I'll call you baby"

"honey? Seriously? I wasn't reffering to you hyuugow or was that hyaguu? Whatever your name is., I was reffering to the cute blonde boy" mikan said in disgust.

Ruka blushed as she saisd he was cute.

Natsume blushed at embarrassment he covered his eyes with his bangs then got over it. He smirked after realizing he wasn't the one mikan was talking about.

"ohhh. You mean ruka nogi?" yuu asked.

"ruka nogi you say?" hotaru said walking towards mikan. _ He's kinda familiar, _

"oh, hotaru you know him?" mikan asked hotaru a little confused. Ruka sweatdropped seeing the two girls were talking about him.

" guys come on lets go . I need some rest," natsume said "see ya honey, don't miss me much" natsume winked at mikan.

"uhhhh…. I really hate him!" if I ever seen him again I'll punch his face!" mikan said after getting over it for a while she realized something "oh, hotaru you didn't answer my question"

"what question?" the expressionless hotaru said picking up her laptop from her desk.

"you know, about ruka" mikan said as she started gathering her things too.

"well I kinda remember him I have some flashbacks when yuu said his name , but I don't remember anything " hotaru stared at ruka with an expressionless face and natsume and the crimson 5 was heading to the door. before they got to the door he heard what hotaru said. _She says I'm familiar? this is so confusing. I have to go to a quiet place I need to think things through. Ruka thought._

"_uhh..,. my head it hurts" _hotaru sits to the floor letting go her laptop_. _Ruka heard the laptop smashing to the floor he and natsume rushes back to the room.

"mikan!" natsume shouted which caught the attention of the people surrounding hotaru.

"hotaru! Hotaru! Are you okay? Speak to me." Mikan said who was crying now.

"mikan I'm .. I'm .." hotaru said before she totally passed out.

"hotaru!" ruka shouted he just met her this morning but he has a feeling that he knows her for a long time. And he needs to help her.

Ruka picked hotaru bridal style then they rushed to the clinic. But the problem is the clinic is on the other building. When ruka reached for the main door in their building he saw it was raining outside but didn't hesitate to run for it.

Mikan was running and was very worried that she closes her eyes when she stumbled to a rock and almost fell to the ground anna, nonoko and sumire shouted "mikan-chan!" which caught the attention of natsume and rushed over to catch mikan.

Mikan was expecting to fall but something or someone catch her. When she oponed her eyes pair of crimson orbs met her and she was like drowning to his eyes.

"What's the matter little girl? Getting lost in my eyes?" natsume said staring straight to her.

"you wish monkey!" mikan shouted at him and and jumped from his grip which made her skirt flew up. Natsume smirked.

"whatever you say polkadots." Natsume teased mikan which made her more angry than she ever is.

"why you! PERVERT!"

"mikan-chan! Hurry up," yuu shouted they are far away now from them.

"yeah I almost forgot, hotaru!" mikan started running and coughing because they were out cold and she wore a backless and a skirt.

"oi polka, we'll catch up to them . stop and change clothes first your gonna be sick" natsume said chasing after her.

"do you think I care? Hotaru passed out" mikan said as she run faster. And was now starting to cry "hotaru needs me.!" She shouted.

_Stupid polkadots. She's so stubborn! Natsume thought then closed his eyes. _

After a lot of running they got to the clinic. (A/N: thank goodness I was getting worried.)

Ruka was breathing heavily as he puts down hotaru and the nurses came rushing. Ruka fell down on the floor when he put hotaru in one of the beds.

"what happened?" one nurse asked.

"she passed out.." mikan said with a teary eye.

"you rushed here? Its raining outside.!" The nurse exclaimed.

"NEVERMIND THAT . JUST GET HOTARU AND MAKE HER WELL!" mikan shouted, and she was crying.

"Mikan calm down" sumire said. " I understand you but do you think hotaru will be happy if she gets well and you are crying?"

"you're right" mikan said wiping her tears then a towel fell to her head. "w-wh-what?"

When she took it she saw natsume who was now walking away heading to the door. She smiled then turned to see hotaru.

"hotaru…" mikan whispered "be strong"

**How was that? it was mostly hotaru and ruka. **** hope you liked it .. **

**Reviews plsss!**

**THANKS!**

**Paalam **_(for those who don't know this means bye)_** xoxo. Jillian**

**Mikan: I was soaking wet!**

**Natsume: I warned you didn't i? *coughs***

**Mikan: natsume are you alright?**

**Natsume: its just a cold , why are you worried? *leaning forward to mikan***

**Mikan: n-n-no *worries***

**Hotaru: stop it you two disgust me.**

**Mikan: oh, sorry, by the way hotaru and ruka great acting!**

**Ruka: thanks mi-chan. *blushes***

**Natsume: mi-chan? *jealous***

**Me: natsume don't be jealous,. Its just a friendle nickname.**

**Natsume: i-i-I'm not jealous! *hiding his eyes with his bangs.***

**Me: yeah ryt. Well anyways, review!**

**PAALAM! xoxo. jillian **

**anonymous -** thanks for the review anyway, i understand if you dont like it. although its my first story . but thanks anyway.

**Little sisterz atsuko n mizuki - **thank yo very much . i'll update sooner for you :)

**Jonzz - **ill try to improve more thanks for the tips :) and i hoped you like this chapter as well. :)

**ciao xoxo. jillian**


	5. GA's hot or not list

**Five for Five **

**by ianeine23 **

**disclaimer:**

**mikan:** natsumeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…?

**Natsume:** what the hell? Why are you shouting polkadots? My ears are bleeding…!

**Mikan:** did you look through my drawers in my bedroom? *stares at natsume suspiciously* *pouting and has her arms cross in her chest*

**Natsume:** w-wh-wha-what? No! why will I do that?

**Mikan:** I know you're the only one who got through my panty drawer! PERVERT!

**Natsume:** panty drawer? Wait I didn't saw any panty drawers! I only saw nonsense things and your diary.

**Mikan:** ohhh.. sorry to bothe- wait a minute? MY DIARY?

**Natsume:** yes, and do you want me to read February 14 2008? *evil grin and smirks*

**Mikan:** what? N-no! did you read it already? *blushes*

**Natsume:** yup, it was very interesting. My favorite part is January 1 2009. *smirks*

**Mikan:** you are so dead! *attacks natsume and made a loud noises*

*hotaru takes out her baka gun*

**BOOM!**

*mikan passed out natsume was out of sight suddenly, do you think he wasn't fast enough to escape the baka gun of hotaru?*

**Ruka: **well, who was supposed to disclaim?

**Hotaru:** mikan.

**Ruka:** oh. *sweatdrops* well, ianeine23/jillian doesn't own GA ! **enjoy!**

**Chapter 5: GA's hot or not list.**

It was 4 days now ever since hotaru passed out and was brought to the clinic. Ever since that day mikan packed almost her room and never left hotaru's side. The other angels visits hotaru often and ruka was surprisingly never visited her. No one knows why.

**Inside hotaru's dreams.**

_11 years ago,_

_I was at the garden of my house waiting for someone. Then suddenly someone tapped my shoulders I cant see his face because its blurred and dark._

"_panda" the boy told me, panda? Who's panda? I thought._

"_who's panda?" I asked him._

"_you! Silly, have you forgotten already? it's my cute little nickname for you" the boy said ._

"_oh, im sorry." I smiled . what the hell? I smiled? The ice queen doesn't do smiles!what happened to me? He's just so charming and I feel happy and warm inside when I'm with him._

"_penny for your thoughts my little panda?" he asked._

"_no thanks, come on lets play" I said with a grin._

"_sure" he replied._

_We played for almost 1 and a half hour and I was a little bit tired._

"_bear" I called him. Bear? I call him bear? What the hell is happening?_

"_yes my panda?" he holds my hand. I felt shockwaves through my body and I felt my cheeks getting hotter._

"_please promise me to never leave my side" I said not looking him in the eyes._

"_i promise," he replied softly._

"_hotaru" I turned to see my father.i was shocked how does he know I'm here?_

"_papa," I called him a step backward and bear tightens his hand with mine._

"_what are you doing? And did I told you that you cant see him anymore?" he said to me and I started crying. _

"_but papa, I love him!" the boy held my hand tighter and tighter._

"_love? What do you know about love? You're so young to even know that word hotaru! For god's sake you're six years old.!" Hayato imai grabs hotaru and pulls her away to the boy._

"_BEAR!" hotaru called out as she cries. and tries to break free from her father._

"_PANDA!" the boy called "let go of her!"_

"_shut up kid!" hayato kicks the boy so hard the boy was thrown into the tree and bump his head blood started to come out._

"_BEAR! Papa! Let me go!" hotaru cried and cried._

"_we're going to Paris whether you like it or not," hayato said _

_**Back to the present **_

"BEAR!" hotaru wokes up seeing mikan holding her hand and she could tell she has puffy and swollen eyes. She saw natsume covering mikan with a blanket.

"what are you doing here hyuuga?" hotaru asked natsume with emotionless eyes.

"I was going in the principal's office and saw mikan drop the blanket." natsume points to mikan and then leaves. he left without looking at her because he was covering his blush.

"but the principal's office is at the main building." Hotaru shouted suspiciously to natsume who was now out of sight

Natsume stopped at his tracks and take a fewer steps backwards and was now infront the door. "I-I k-know t-th-that , I just taken this way , it's a shortcut yes! It's a shortcut, and I'm not lying.!" Natsume said still covering his blush. Then he continued his so called "way to the proncipal's office".

Hotaru smirked then stands up and leaves mikan with a note.

After 2 hours.

"hotaru?" mikan open her eyes, and slowly looking at the bed then she realized hotaru wasn't there she stood up and scream searching for her bestfriend. "hotaru? Hotaru?"

Then she notices a green paper placed in her hand , she opened it and read it even though her eyes are still puffy and swollen.

_Mikan._

_I got up and left already_

_I didn't wake you up because you are very tired._

_Im sorry for making you worry._

_IMAI the ice queen._

_P.S. you're an IDIOT!_

"hotaru…" mikan said with a teary eye,

Mikan runs to the halls to the other building she was too excited to hug her bestfriend and say that she missed her dearly. Until she bumped to someone.

"owie.." mikan fell to the floor , without looking up she said "gomen" and didn't even looked to who she was talking.

"mikan?" natsume said. but she didn't heard him. She just ran off without looking at him.

"why is the idiot crying and running?" natsume thought to himself concerned about what he saw. "she didn't even looked at me. Did something happened?" he raised a brow.

**Mikan's POV**

I slammed the door to hotaru's room and saw her sitting in the terrace and looking at the clouds. Then she started typing and typing at her laptop. Then she looked shocked . I didn't realized I was watching her for sometime now. Then I heard her say.

"mikan you can come now, it's very disturbing to feel that someone is watching you." Hotaru said coldly that it can freeze you, but I was already used to this kind of conversation between me and my bestfriend.

"HOTARU!" mikan said running to hug hotaru. Then she took out her baka-gun# 8 and points it at me. I stopped from my tracks and looked down,

Then I heared her say "okay, you can hug me, just this one time and because I made you worry."

I suddenly felt joy and warmth inside my heart, _oh, hotaru if only you knew how I missed you dearly._

I hugged her for 3 minutes now. And I don't wanna let go 'cause I'm scared of losing her. She's the only person who understands me so I hugged her tightly more. Then I heard her coughed.

"mi-mikan , I cant breath , you can let go now.!" she said coldly and I let go of her slowly then looked at her who is now focused on her laptop.

"I'm sorry hotaru, I just missed you so badly." I said sitting beside hotaru.

"hn" was her so famous reply, I cant understand why she and hyuuga uses that word for a reply its not even a word!.

"ne, hotaru? How did you know I was here?" I asked curiously , as I picked a magazine in the magazine shack. Then flipped every page .

"you slammed the door idiot." She said with a bored expression on her face.

"oh yeah right, I did ." I said as I remembered, I'm a **little **idiot sometimes (A/N: poor mikan, she can't see through her self)

"Mikan take a look at this" hotaru said sounding so interested at something, I put sown the magazine then leaned forward to hotaru's laptop.

"GA's hot or not website" I read from the title bar, "so? What about it? And when did you started being interested at this kind of stuff?" I said yeah right when did hotaru became interested in this kind of stuff ? did she bumped her head or something?

"Since we made to the top ten in just one week." Hotaru smirked at me.

"b-but how? In just 1 week?" I said, I'm very surprised by these. Who could have thought that I'm gonna be in the top ten in just one week?

"my dear little idiotic mikan" hotaru began still smirking. "didn't you forget? You're the world's top super model."

"yeah right." I said a little depressed. I didn't wanna be treated special because I'm a super model or something. I want to be treated because I'm me.

"oh here's the list" hotaru said and I stopped my whining and leaned again in the computer.

*****GA's hot or not*****

**top ten ladies.**

**1 .Luna koizumi**

**2. Ami hirashi**

**3. Mizuki hayato**

**4. Misaki harada**

**5. Aoi hyuuga**

**6. Mikan sakura**

**7. Hotaru Imai**

**8. Anna Nakozawa**

**9. Nonoko nonoha**

**10. Sumire shouda**

I gasped. "the fallen angels are all in there?" I hear myself say. cant believe it i can't wait to tell this to the girls they'll be ecstatic to hear this.

then mikan jumped when someone slammed the door. It was anna and nonoko. Then they came rushing in in their high heels , I gasped those heels doesn't deserve running , poor babies.

"HOTARU!" they squealed in unison. They ran towards hotaru to hug her but stopped when hotaru brought out her baka gun.

"ohhh. Hotaru you don't want us to hug you?" anna asked still depressed.

"nope, I had enough with hugs for a day" hotaru said coldly that makes me shiver , and I know she was talking about me. i sighed then i realized permy isn't here.

then they noticed hotaru was focused on her laptop. "hotaru what's that?" nonoko asked walking towards hotaru.

"a voting website and you're in it too, it's about the top ten hot ladies in GA" hotaru explained coldly and i thought when can i make hotaru smile again? when?

"ooooh.. lettme seee" anna and nonoko said in unison i sweatdropped they always say something in unison. then they chatted about something when i heard anna say.

"LUNA"S ON TOP?" she almost scream (well for normal people she scream, but for us it's merely a scream for her, because when she screams you'll ears will bleed)

"what about luna?" i asked curious of who's that girl they're talking about i scratched my head.

"you know the one who called you a bitch?" nonoko said "miss know-it-all" she continued and it struck me.

**flashback**

_i was at my photoshoot when my manager called me and the angels._

_"mikan" our manager started and i have a bad feeling about this. "someone's looking for you"_

_"who is it?" i asked curiously i dont know any friends and relatives visiting 'cause my parents are in america , my brother's at work and all my friends are here beside me._

_"me" i heard someone say . then i looked at the door then she came inside wearing a black backless short dress that is showing her white legs, and her hair was in curls. then i realized it was my ex-bestfriend Luna, i heard the other angels gasped except hotaru.  
_

_"what are you doing here?" i asked crossing my arms and chinned up my head and raising my brow. _

_"just wishing you a good luck bitch." luna said coldly i can't believe she was once an angel. and now she's calling me a bitch? how could her?_

_"listen arsehole" i said glaring at her " when you dont have anyone to turn to, i took you in and treated you as my sister and this is how you repay me bitch?"_

_"heh. mikan. . you're so idiot are you?" luna said and i twitched at her saying i'm an idiot " i used you. and i've never been your friend anyway, be a bitch and start your accepting to yourself thet you've been fooled by me."_

_i slapped her at the face "GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!" i screamed fighting back my tears then hotaru interrupted._

_"luna. get out of here, before i do something bad at you" hotaru said coldly she took a step forward to me and i was now behind her. "trust me you dont wanna mess with me, and mikan" i hear her say, i was grateful hotaru's here . i dont know what to do without her._

_"heh. im not leaving because i'm scared of you, i'm leaving because i have some photoshoots to attend to. goodbye fucking angels" i heard her say that's it i've had enough of her i stood up and about to attack when hotaru and the other angels stopped me "let it go mikan, she's not worth it." i stopped and hugged hotaru._

_**back to present**_

"i dont wanna remember any of it" i wanted to change the subject, and then i realized permy is isn't around._**  
**_

"anna, nonoko, where's permy?" i asked i have a very bad feeling that something is wrong and i'm getting worried.

"oh sumire?" anna said when she repeated permy's name. "she's in her room. she's pissed off 'cause koko teased her again today. he said her clothes are cheap and lame, then he said she has a big arse."

i gasped permy doesn't have big arse and lame clothes. "poor permy, ill go comfort her." i ran off to the room thinking _why have suddenly permy cared about the criticizes of other people about her, usually she doesn't care and just ignored it. knowing her she's confident of her looks and satisfied. how come she's been affected by koko's criticizes?._

I was thinking very hard about permy that i didn't noticed i bumped into somebody. _uhhhh. get out of the way mister i'm in a hurry._

i stood up and bowed and said to the guy "gomenasai" , the when i was about to run again. i heard the guy say.

"that's the second time you bumped to me little girl. missed me much? " then i look up and saw ...

**NATSUME'S POV**

i was making my way to the crimson five's meeting room . i was thinking about her when a girl bumped me, i was surprised nobody bumps NATSUME HYUUGA , but when wondered my eyes to see who it was , "polkadots" i murmured under my breath so she cant hear me. then i smirked.

"that's the second time you bumped to me little girl. missed me much?" i teased her so she wouldn't run away again.

i heard her gasped and glared straight at me. "hyuuga" she said still glaring. she's cute when she's angry. stupid cute.

"so now you remember my name?" i teased her more , tsk. i can do this all day.

"i'm sick of you you pervert jerk!" she looked angry, then i raised a brow. she continued "why can't you just stay out of my life, you hear me."

"i believe i can't do that" i said as i take a step forward and she takes a step backward until i pinned her to the wall "you're one very interesting girl, polkadots, and i won't let you go"

"huh. you wish !" i heard her say as she kicked my foot then i unbalanced myself and fell sat in the floor holding my she flipped her hair . i catch up to her and hold her arm i hear myself say "*breathes heavily* mikan" then i stared at her chocolate brown eyes it was beautiful.

she blushed "stop doing that!" i heard her say then i raised my eyebrows.

"what am i doing?" i asked very confused then scratched my head.

"oh you know exactly what you doing, i bet you do it all the time . you gave girls that. that. look in your eyes. and expect to fall for you well its not going to work on me so get over it" she said ans started to walk off andleaving me standing there, she's one heck of a girl i tell ya! i like her very much

then i started to walk and didnt even realized that i was already in the meeting room when i opened it i gasped and saw...

**ME: so how was it?**

**Mikan: yeah. yeah. how was it? we hope you like this chapter! :)**

**natsume enters the room **

**Natsume: mikan...**

**Mikan: *mikan turns around and started drowning in his eyes* stop doing that natsume!*the started to ran off*  
**

**Natsume: *goes after mikan* what am i doing?**

**Me: *sweatdropps* well hope you enjoyed it :) REVIEW PLSSSS... THANKS for READING! **

luckystar05 - opo , ako po'y pilipino (yes i am a filipino) and i'm proud of it! :) thanks for reading ! hope you like this chapter! mwa.

Jonzz - in the next chapter, koko's girlfriend will appear :) so please give me tips:) thanks you're the best !

Chennah - yeah, i changed it cause when i'm making the story, i forgot their surnames so i chaged it . i'm sorry, but thanks for the review! :)

** xoxo. jillian **


End file.
